A Mischievous Play
by TheFallingSakura
Summary: Eren is the boss of the world's most wanted robber group, Levi is the new policeman in town having awesome skills. What happens when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guyz! (i like saying guyz) I'm TheFallingSakura, and this idea just popped into my head the other day. Well just 2 hours ago but anyways, fanfic on my current favourite anime Shingeki no Kyojin, otherwise known as Attack on Titans. The pairing is Levi x Eren (fangirl scream). so basically Eren is the boss of the world's most wanted robber group and Levi is the new policemen in town having awesome skills. What's going to happen? Contains adult content, hints of Jean x Armin .Don't know how long this is going to be yet, but we'll see won't we? **

* * *

"Hey Armin! We got another bunch of 'cargo' just then!" yelled Jean who came running down into the secret base of the Mischiefs. It was not a great name for the world's most wanted robber group but the leader is not really good at naming things.

"Oh good job Jean, I'll report to boss right away!" Armin was the strategist of the group. He is not very strong but he always knows when their next bunch of 'cargo' will appear.

"Thanks Armin. Later come to my room okay? I need to tell you something." Jean blushed and looked the other way while saying this to Armin, the other group members simply giggled at Jean's obvious invitation.

"All right, I'll be there!" But then again, Armin was smart with strategies and things, but when it comes to things like this, he's a fool.

Armin hurried deeper into the hideout, then he stopped before a door that had MAIN printed on it. He knocked the secret code and went in after he heard a "come in".

* * *

The voice belonged to the boss's right hand woman, Mikasa Ackerman. The Mischievers (members of Mischief) basically treat and respect her equally as the boss. She is the strongest girl in the group but also very smart. It was pretty obvious that she has a major crush on the boss, but the boss is even a bigger fool than Armin in the subject of, love.

"Oh Armin, how was the 'cargo'?" The boss of the group, Eren Jaeger was sitting at the boss's exclusive desk, pen in hand and looking at a bunch of papers.

"Yea, Jean said they were fine. Apparently it was a huge success. But YOU are looking at papers. So what's happened?" Armin knew when his boss was stressed, especially when he's looking at papers. After all, he and Mikasa hasn't been the boss's childhood friend for only 1 year. They had literally grown up together the moment they were born.

Eren sighed. "A new policemen is in town. Name's Rivaille or something. The moment he got in town, he starts hunting down all the thief groups. You know the other group 'Funky Cat'?"

Arming rolled his eyes. "Yea that group that's been interfering with our group for a while now?"

"They got caught by Rivaille and the men he bought from his original work place just yesterday."

"I'm pretty sure they almost have the same reputation as our group…That Rivaille guy doesn't sound good." Armin was worried. Not because of this 'Rivaille' guy, but Eren. He's having some trouble sleeping these days saying he's having weird dreams about a world where we live in walls, and have to fight to kill humanity's enemies called 'Titans'. And he sees in his dreams, a short man that have blood splattered over his uniform, holding blades with fresh blood still dripping from it and he could see, so so much sadness in his eyes. Then he realizes that he is dying, he suddenly wakes up and tears have already wetted his pillow.

"I hope our guys will be fine. Anyways have you planned the next 'cargo transfer'?

The group called it 'cargo transfer', but it isn't actually cargo. It's when they plan ahead of the police and when they are transporting weapons, they launch a surprise attack and take all the guns, bullets, money, whatever they can find and escape stealthily and quickly. But the group doesn't kill. It's their number 1 rule not to kill. They are robbers, not killers.

"Yep! I've got it all planned out, going to be an easy one as well." Armin tried to cheer Eren up hoping to relieve some of the stress he's in right now.

"Well I'll lead this time-"

"No. I'll go. Eren you stay and rest. When you are feeling better you can go next time." Mikasa had stayed quiet the whole time but had to speak up. She was worried about Eren's body too.

"Well, okay then. Be careful though all right? I don't want you getting hurt." Eren flashed one of his killer smiles (unintentionally) that almost caused Mikasa to get a nosebleed.

"Umm yea I'll be careful." Mikasa blushed a deep crimson red and left in a hurry, using the red scarf she got from Eren when they were young to hide her blush.

"What's wrong with Mikasa? She looked kind of sick…" Eren was worried, being his dense self he didn't notice at all he was the reason Mikasa was 'Sick'.

"Don't worry Eren, she'll be fine." Armin knew when they were young, that Mikasa had a huge crush on Eren, but he kept silent about it.

"I have to go now, Jean said he needed to tell me something after I reported to you, I'll see you later then Eren."

* * *

"Yea right I'll see you later then." Eren waved a slight goodbye, then he walked over to his bedroom and fell face forward onto his bed. He let out another huge sigh, thinking back about the day.

"I shouldn't worry Armin and Mikasa anymore, they have their own things to worry about. It could be just a stupid dream anyways.

Although, there was one thing he didn't tell them about in the dream he had. With the short man, before the day he 'died', he did…_things_ with the man.

Just remembering the _things_ they did made Eren's manhood start to awaken, his face blushed a ruby color and he buried his face in his pillow. Every time he thinks about the dream, he thinks of the man. And every time he thinks of the man, he thinks of the _things_ he did with the man. The he gets a hard-on.

"I should just take care of this and go to sleep. Maybe I'll find out what his name is…Wait. Why would I want to know his name? " Confused of his train of thought, he shook his head a few times and went to concentrate on what was happening south.

Eren slowly unzipped his jean zipper, taking off his boxers along and revealed his manhood, just half awakening. This was a secret he told no one, but he actually used the man for when he needed to…release himself.

"Mmm…mmm…" Eren started slowly pumping himself, going slow first, but increasing his speed when his little Eren finally stood up fully.

"I'm so perverted…Ahh…" The emerald-eyed boy rubbed the slit of his erection, moaning of the pleasure it gave him.

"Shit…I'm close…" Eren started moving his hand faster, making himself blush even more, feeling the pleasure build up and just waiting for that moment when he can let his mind go blank and just forget about everything in the world.

"Mmm…I'm…coming!" With one final stroke, Eren's love juices poured out of his manhood, spilling everywhere, staining his clothes and bed sheets with a milky stain.

"Haa…haa…haa…I'll have to explain to Christa about this again…Have to think of another excuse."

* * *

**Sooooooo What do pplz think? I would really like some reviews so i can improve, next chapter might come out tomorrow but if not, then definetly will be here by end of this week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guyz! I'm just feeling really energetic and here's the second chapter! Sooner than i expected. Chapter 3 should be out soon as well. Not tonight again unfortunately, but soon. SOON! This is centred around the police pplz. I'm thinking of like a thing to say at the end of my every author's note, but i've got no idea. Well enough of my talking, enjoy!**

* * *

"Levi~~~Oi Levi!" The glasses woman ran after the shorter male, looking excited and worked up.

"Shut up Hanji. Don't run like that, you'll ruin the reputation of all policewomen." The shorter male turned around, with the words "annoyed" writer on his face clearly.

"But Levi~~~~ I'm so bored! Last time you did all the hard work and only left me some small fries to deal with… no wonder you are humanity's strongest policeman." Hanji pulled a pose only winning Levi's back facing her, walking away.

"I was doing my job. I actually saved the rotten pigs from becoming your experimental subjects. They should be glad." Levi never understood how and WHY Hanji had become a policewoman. All her team members know that her passion is for science, whenever she sees something interesting, she'll go crazy over it.

"I was not going to turn them into my experimental subjects! I was just going to try out this new mixture I created the other day! It's not dangerous at all!" Hanji pouted her mouth to show her disagreement.

"So are you going to come with me to do my work report or are you going to get ready to be punched my me?" Levi admitted that Hanji was strong. She had great battle abilities and they worked together well somehow.

"So mean~~ I'm going to go back to my lab for some more for my favorite… Experiment Time! See ya then Levi~~" With that, Hanji ran off to her science world.

"Whatever." Levi always wondered why did he agree to join the police. After all, he was a gang leader. But then again, the man that brought him over to the good side maybe just too…influential.

* * *

"Erwin, it's Levi making work report." And the short male just opened the door and walked in. Levi couldn't be bothered knocking. He and Erwin have known each other long enough to forget about the formalities.

"Ah, Levi. I heard you successfully apprehended the robber group 'Funky Cats'? Good job." Erwin looked up at Levi, and did his usual smile.

Levi was used to the blonde smiling at people all the time, so he just ignored it. "So who's our next target?"

"You have heard of the group Mischief haven't you?"

"Yea, what about them?"

"The police here have told me the situation, and they said that this group is too much for them to handle, so that's where we come in." Erwin looked back down at the reports of incidents involving the Mischievers and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay then. Just tell me when and where and I'll take my team and Hanji to go and take care of them." Levi didn't really care. He just thought the group was another one with big reputation, small obstacle.

"Well I've planned for another weapon transport tomorrow night at 8:00pm that seems easy but you guys will be hiding in the truck and give them a surprise attack. Pretty simple. Try and not to kill, their group is a large one, I would like to know where their hideout is.

"Got it. I'll go meet with my team and Hanji to talk things over. Bye." A quick goodbye, and the policeman walked without any gestures.

Erwin sighed. Levi seemed emotionless all the time. It's like he had no feelings. But he was strong. But then again…

The blonde looked at the reports and sighed again. _It's going to be a troublesome one…_

* * *

-Meeting Room-

"…So basically, we hide in the truck. When the robber group open the truck, we jump out, take them by surprise, and easily take them into custody right?" Petra, Levi's trusted teammate repeated the plan in a simple way.

"Yes. Try not to kill he said. The group is a large one so we'll need to do some interrogation and slowly apprehend the group." Levi seemed so used to this that he spoke of this plan like a normal conversation.

"Okay then when do we carry out this plan?" asked Erd.

"Tomorrow at 8:00pm. Be prepared by then. That is all, meeting dismissed." Levi left without saying a word more, not wasting his breath.

The policeman walked into his office and lied down on the couch, staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

" Huh…" Levi mumbled and thought about the dreams he's been having for a while now. It was a world where he was humanity's strongest soldier, fighting these monsters called Titans. But he had a lover, a 15-year-old boy. He was 30 something years old. They had already been having sex. God what was he thinking in his previous life, fucking a boy who's only 15, if he did that nowadays, he could get in real trouble.

But always at the end of his dreams, he's looking at the boy with so much sadness in his eyes, his clothes and blades covered in blood and the boy is smiling like the sun even in his final moments. Levi didn't know why or how the boy died. He could predict who killed him but he didn't want to think about it. He only wanted to think about how he held the boy in his arms the night before his death, their bodies joined together as one, his moans only making him more excited and going faster, then reaching that height of pleasure that can even make a man like him moan a little.

Thinking about the things they did already made him kind of hard. Grunting under his breath he started unzipping his pants then realized where he was. The man didn't care, he knew that no one would dare to walk in on him without knocking. But being a careful man he always is, he walked over to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. Levi started unzipping his pants, ready to go for a new height of pleasure when Hanji walked in.

_No one but this woman._

"Yo Levi! I just created a new mixture! You wanna come and test it for me?" Hanji was fearless, unaware of what might have happened to her if she walked in moments later and would have heard the humanity's strongest policeman moaning and relieving himself.

Hanji looked around, confused as to why no one was in the office, then she heard a flush and turned her gaze over to a punch coming her way, and barely dodging it.

"Whoa Levi! Brutal aren't ya~"

"How many times do I have to tell you…Do NOT walk in with out knocking and stating your contention first." Levi cursed under his breath. If this woman walked in a second later and heard him moaning, he wasn't sure if she would still be alive by tomorrow.

"Gomen Gomen~~ I was too excited, but do you…want to…test…th…is?"

Hanji's voice grew quieter and quieter, as the look on her work partner's face got darker and darker, emitting dark auras that have a killing intention.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow then!" Hanji quickly ran off after saying her good byes knowing what was going to happen to her if she had stayed a moment longer.

"Damn that woman. I'll take care of this at home later." Levi sighed and scratched his head a bit, then took his coat and left the police office, which is a 10-minute walk from his apartment.

_Somehow I feel like I'm going to enjoy tomorrow's operation…_ Levi grinned.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! I'm still learning, first time writing a long story, normally i read stories with only 1 chapter, but it's time to step outside the box! Chapter 3, coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A ****Misch****evious Play Chapter 3**

**Hi guyzzz! Chapter 3 is here! I had already finished it last night but didn't get time to post it...*sniff sniff* BUt anyways! (wipe away a fake tear) I have spell checked it (like i actually checked it) and here it is! So this one is when Eren and Levi finally meets! *fangirl scream* But anyways, as usual, i would looooove some reviews, favourites would be great and follows would be awesome! I already saw some follows and favourites and i was like dying of happiness! Hints of ConniexSasha, but enough of me, read away!**

* * *

Night in Rose town has always been peaceful, but not tonight. The Mischievers moved stealthily along the shadows, not daring to make a sound. Until Sasha's stomach grumbled.

"Oi Sasha! We are on a mission you know! Keep your stomach under control!" Yelled Connie. He didn't even have to ask whose stomach it was. There was only one person in their group who is hungry all the time.

"But I'm hungry~~~Connie you have any food?" Sasha whined all the time about not getting enough dinner when she eats more than anybody else.

"Obviously not! Do I look like I got any food!"

"Sasha." Mikasa threw a piece of bread over and Sasha jumped like a puppy and caught it with her mouth.

"Mnnn favonnn brennn!" The bread in Sasha's mouth muffled her yell. Mikasa always knew to bring food with her during missions, especially for occasions like these.

"Now be quiet. We are on a mission." Mikasa wasn't the leader, but she always knew when to do what. But when Eren was involved, her emotions take over her.

She had brought only a few people, but they were the people she trusted. Connie, Sasha, Jean and Marco. They seemed like people who fooled around, but during operations they were very reliable.

Mikasa had already noticed 2 shadows following them, but she pretended she didn't see anything. After all, they were only Armin and Eren. _And I told him not to come. _Mikasa sighed but focused on what was happening right now.

"I can see it now! Everybody get into position!" Jean was the team leader, he was good at analysing the situation and dealing with it. Even though he hates to be the leader.

* * *

As the plan followed, they had already planted spikes that would puncture the truck tires, and when the driver got out to see what's wrong, Jean would knock him out and then when the police inside opened up the back, the group would attack,take weapons, money and escape like nothing had happened. It was simple and was supposed to be easy. Not tonight.

As it always goes, the truck's tires had been punctured, then Jean knocked out the driver who came out to check and the group readied to attack, but was confused as to why no one came out to confirm the situation.

"Can we just go in? I'm still kinda hungry." Sasha complained. She wasn't very patient after all.

"Wait Sasha!" Not listening to Mikasa, Sasha went to open the back when the door suddenly opened from inside and knocked her out. Then Levi and his group leaped out of the back going straight for the group.

"Let's go!" Mikasa was worried about Sasha but now isn't the time. She had a battle here.

"You little shits. It's 100 years too early for you to be attacking police weapon trucks. Come with us obediently or by force. But I guess you aren't going to listen." Levi dodged a kick from Mikasa and quietly repeated the line he had said to the Funky Cats last time, but he was tired of it already. What kind of criminal would follow the police quietly and just surrender?

"Shut up you shorty! What are you like 150 cm tall? How did you become a police any way you-" Connie's sentence was cut off by a kick from Petra. The force made Connie stumbled back and banged his head on the truck.

"Criminals only have talk. They ain't got anything else in them. Especially with brats like these." Oluo, the boastful police looked down at Connie who already passed out from the kick.

"Tsk. Retreat for now!" Jean could tell these police guys are different from the police they met before in the past. They had better skills. Amazing skills.

"What about Connie and Sasha?" Marco asked while trying to dodge Erd's attacks. Marco was Jean's best friend and he knew that Jean would never leave those 2 behind.

"We'll have to leave them for now. They'll be fine." Mikasa didn't want to admit the truth, but this shorty police was pretty good. It's safer if they retreat now and somehow rescue the 2 later. _Eren, don't so anything rash…Armin you better hold him down._

* * *

"Mikasa! Everyone!" A voice yelled from behind. Normally Levi would have ignored it but this voice…sounded so familiar…

"You are in a battle you know." Mikasa didn't care why Levi stopped for a moment. She grasped that chance and landed in a kick. _Why did this guy stop after hearing Eren's voice? I better keep Eren away from him._

"Oof!" Levi stumbled back a few steps. _It's just a voice Levi. Don't get distracted. It isn't like you._

"I'm here to help!" Eren came running and joined in the battle.

_Armin…You idiot._ "Eren it's too dangerous. These are not normal police people. They are on a different level than us."

"Eren! Mikasa!" Armin came running as well looking flushed.

"Armin! Why didn't you keep Eren under control!" Mikasa raised her voice. She was worried that Eren would get hurt form these guys.

"Sorry, but Eren just had to come…" Armin felt guilty. In truth he didn't stop Eren, he didn't want Jean, or anyone else in his group getting hurt. They were like family.

"Marco and Armin! Try and wake the two idiots up! Me and the rest will try and delay the police somehow!" Jean ordered. Now is not the time to be hesitant.

"Got it!" The two answered in harmony and fired a few bullets near Connie and Sasha, causing them to wake up from the sound.

"Potato pie…don't go!" With that, Sasha sat up abruptly and looked around for her potato pie, sulked when she realised it was a dream.

"mmm…Sasha…" Connie mumbled Sasha's name and slowly woke up. After he realised he was mumbling Sasha's name, he blushed deeply like a rose and stood up. "Ahem! Sasha let's get going! We need to retreat!"

"hmm? Oh okay. Can you treat me to potato pies after this Connie?" Sasha made the cutest puppy face she could to convince Connie, but she didn't know a request was all he needed.

"Yea I will. Let's go." The two left in a hurry along with Marco and Armin.

"Be careful Eren!" Armin yelled before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Well then you shitty kids, let's get back to this." Levi didn't bother waiting for their conversation to finish. He attacked Eren with a hard kick to the face and Eren instinctively blocked it. But something clicked for the two.

_Have this happened…before?_

"Levi!" A yell stopped Levi's train of thoughts as a punch swung his way. He barely dodged it, and stopped his dozing off. _What the hell is wrong with you today Levi, get it together!_

"Eren!" A shout woke Eren up from his daydreaming and avoided a roundhouse kick that almost hit him in the face. _You are in a battle right now Eren, stop daydreaming!_

"Levi you okay? This isn't like you." Hanji asked worriedly while dodging attacks from Jean.

"Yea let's wrap this up."

"Eren. You should have stayed home." Mikasa avoided a punch form Erd and scolded Eren.

"I'm fine. Use the 'bomb' Jean!"

"All right then!" The 'bomb' was a code word for smoke bomb. They can't exactly say they are going to use a smoke bomb can they?

The 'bomb' beeped and exploded into a giant cloud of smoke with a scent of lavender. It was probably Christa. The smoke clouded the police force's vision and they were coughing, crying because of the smoke containing tear gas. That was probably Marco. One of his hidden talents.

"The gas is getting to us as well, let's retreat!" Jean yelled and tried to stop his tears from overflowing and started running.

"Eren. Let's go." Mikasa used her treasured scarf to stop the gas attacking her eyes and leaded the way for Eren.

"Yea. We should." Eren was already tearing up, but he still managed to squint his eyes open to see where he was going.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere." Being a trained officer, Levi was used to the crying gas. He ran up behind Eren at lightning speed and kicked his legs. _This seems…familiar._

"Ow!" Eren suddenly felt a kick at his legs, and couldn't help but let his body fall. Getting mentally ready for the impact that was about to come, Eren closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. But was confused when a slender yet strong arm stopped his fall.

"Eren!" Mikasa was already out of the smoke when she realised Eren wasn't behind her. After the smoke cleared, she saw the short policeman holding Eren and swinging him over his shoulders. "Eren! I'm coming now!"

A hand pulled on Mikasa's wrist. "Mikasa it's too late now. We have to go back!" The voice belonged to Jean. He was ready to go again but right now the situation was at a huge disadvantage for them. They have to give up for now.

"Jean let go of me! I hav-" With a swift hand chop, Mikasa passed out instantly. Her body did not fall to the ground as Jean caught her with his arms and swung her over his shoulders.

"Sorry Mikasa, but we have to go right now." One last look at his boss, Jean ran away and vanished into the night.

* * *

"Ahhh~~~We only caught one! Levi what is wrong with you today? You are dozing off during battles! Humanity's strongest policeman dozing off during battles!?" Hanji was confused. She didn't understand why Levi was being strange today. If she had knew that Levi was thinking about a dream he has for a few days because of a voice, she would've laughed her ass off.

"Shut up. One is good enough. Let's return." Levi felt the boy struggle. He slammed the boy down into the back of the police truck earning the moan from pain let out by Eren. He grinned at that, but quickly hid it.

"Tie the boy up. We are going to interrogate him once we get back." Levi tried to ignore the boy's teary face because of the tear gas but it just wouldn't leave his mind. Somehow it kind of…turned him on?

"I'm not going to say anything to you police people." Eren glared at the police team, but when his gaze laid upon the short man, he couldn't help but admire his well built body, his slender yet strong arms and legs and his calm face that seemed like he didn't care about anything. He hated this feeling, but at the same time, he kind of liked it.

"Well let's head for the Police station!" Hanji yelled like what sounded like a battle cry and jumped into the drivers seat, Levi getting in the passenger's seat, driving away and into possibly a new future for Eren and Levi.

_Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. But what is this feeling?_

* * *

**Something bad is going to happen? Or is it something good? The last line is Eren's thoughts btw. I didn't write anything after it cuz it'll be uncool. Imagine it: _...What is this feeling?_ Eren thought. Anywayz thank you guys for reading, chapter 4 might come out tomorrow, if not then definetly Saturday! I would still like some requests though to test my writing abilities, if anyone is interested then plz message moi!**

**Well TheFallingSakura, out!**

**(It's my new thing to say at the end of every chapter, you guys like it?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Mischievous Play Chapter 4**

**Hi guyzzz! Sorry that i uploaded so late, too much homework form school. (yell into the distance, "damn you school!") But anyways, here's chapter 4 of Mischievous play! For people who are waiting for the "hot" stuff, here it is! Took me longer than usual strangely...(Holme's pose, "What do you think of this, fellow readers?") *Takes off holme's costume* Anyways...Levi interrogating Eren, adult content and enjoy!**

* * *

Levi walked down the stairs into the old prison underneath Rose Town, disgusted by how dirty and old the place was. _Next time, I should get some prisoners to clean the place up. But they would probably just slack off, I'll do it myself._

With a sigh, he entered the old prison still had chains in them. He walked over to the one prison in the deepest part of this dirty place, containing the new boy he caught the other day. Levi wondered if the boy knew him, or at least can give him an answer about his weird dreams.

* * *

Eren heard footsteps that were quiet and firm, so he turned his gaze up to let it fall upon the policeman that captured him the other day. Even now he despised himself for letting himself fall into the enemy's hands. He wasn't exactly worried about himself, just worried about Mikasa that she might come barging through trying to save him.

The prison door creaked when Levi unlocked it and pushed it open. He glanced at the boy. His wrists were in handcuffs that were connected to chains next to his bed. _This scene…_ The look on his face was firm. He liked that.

"So do you want this the easy way or the hard way?" Levi was surprised. Normally he'd just give them a beating first but today, he gave the kid options. _What is wrong with me today? And yesterday with the kid and all…let's just just get this over with._

"I'm not telling you anything that will put my group in danger!" Eren glared at the short man before him but can't help to admire his body. _This figure…have I seen it somewhere before?_

"The hard way then." Not wasting a moment, Levi landed a kick on Eren's stomach with no mercy. Then he started beating the boy up cruelly. _How the hell do you interrogate someone anyway? Back where I came from, with one glare and they'd spit everything out. Well I guess this works as well._

"Oof! Ghh! Itei…" Eren grunted because of the pain, but still he kept his stare strong. Suddenly an image flashed inside his head.

* * *

"…_You cowards."_

_Is this...me? Why am I in court with my hands tied behind me?_

"_Just bet everything you have on me!"_

_I actually said that? How foolish. What's this?_

"…_What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man."_

_Isn't that the short police guy? What the hell is this?_

"_Do you hate me Eren?"_

"_N-no, I understand it was necessary."_

"_Glad to hear."_

_I forgave him after he gave me a beating? I was such a fool back then…back then? Back where?_

* * *

"Daydreaming while getting beaten up by me? You are an interesting one." With that, it dragged Eren's mind back to the reality and the pain.

"I won't say anything so it's pointless no matter what you do!" If it was anybody else they would probably be swearing right now but Eren hated to use words like fuck and son of a bitch. It just didn't fit well with him.

"Ho-oh, I'll admit that you have guts." Levi stepped on him with his police boots, accidentally stepping on mini Eren.

"Mmm…" Eren couldn't help but moan out of the pain and pleasure it sent him. _Shit…if I got hard right now this could get bad…_

"Hmm, what's this? You shitty brat are you getting hard? Well no wonder you are young and all. How old are you, 20?" Levi grinned for some reason, suddenly the same image that flowed into Eren's head went into his mind.

"…_What you need right now is to be trained like a dog, not a man."_

_I said that? And why the hell am I still so short back then? Back then? Back…when?_

"…_Eren, do you hate me?"_

"_N-no sir, I understand it was necessary." _

"_Glad to hear." I was relieved when I heard that…why?_

"…_Heichou, Heichou, Levi Heichou, I'm…already…" Ahh, this is the night before…_

"_Let it out already you stupid brat, and let me hear more of your sexy voice."_

"_Levi Heichou…I'm coming!"_

"_Ghh! …Mnnn"_

"_Levi Heichou…I love you!"_

"_Same here shitty brat."_

"Oi!"

* * *

A voice from the present dragged Levi's past memories back to the present, he realised that he still had interrogation to do.

"And you tell me not to daydream, look at what you are doing right now." Eren smirked at Levi, earning him a grind to his crotch making him groan cause of the pain.

"Looks like you need to be disciplined," Levi kneeled in front of Eren, "harshly"

With that, Levi grabbed the back of Eren's head and pushed it in front of his face, then bringing their lips together. Levi furrowed his brows when the boss of mischief refused to open his lips. The police harshly bit the younger boy's lower lip, hearing the boy gasp, he grinned and slid his tongue in, the taste of blood travelling between the thief's and the police's hot caverns, their saliva merging together as one.

"Stop it…you bastard" Levi finally released Eren's head, releasing their lips from the passionate kiss they shared. Eren gasped for air when Levi slammed their lips back together for a longer, hotter kiss.

"But I think you like this don't you?" Levi smirked at the bulge in the brunette's pants. "So if you don't tell me where your hideout is, I'm not going to let you release the pain there." Levi whispered in the boy's ear, causing a shiver down Eren's spine, only making humanity's strongest policeman chuckle evilly.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, no matter wha-Hahh!" a sudden spike of pleasure struck the thief as Levi pinched his nipple roughly but giving the younger enough pleasure at the same time.

"Oh really? We'll see how that turns out won't we?" Levi was being seductive. He knew he was, but didn't know why he was. Maybe because of the images before, maybe…because of hoe cute the boy looked right now. Face red like a tomato, lips slightly open to gather his breaths and sweat droplets are already forming around his forehead. He smiled slightly but hid it behind his frown immediately.

"you just smiled didn't you perverted police?" Levi was surprised that the boy caught his second long smile, but he kept the mental note to himself.

"Should you really be talking like that?" Levi ripped open the boy's shirt, revealing his upper body with hardly any abs at all. He started to suck on the younger boy's nipples, enjoying the moans in return. He kept pinching and circling Eren's nipples while he licked south of the boy's body. Chest, abs, stomach, navel, all the way until he reached the belt on the boy's waist and pants.

* * *

"Stop…i-tsss!" Eren hissed at the coldness that started feeling his body, realising he was now fully naked, he blushed a shade of the deepest red and looked the other way.

"So, will you keep holding back the pain or just let it all out by me?" Levi started ghostly stroking Eren's erection, earning groans of dissatisfaction from it.

"I…i…" Eren's concentration and dignity was almost going to be broken when he thought of Armin and Mikasa. The thought of his friends in prison because of him stabbed at his heart. A sudden snap in his head strengthened his concentration and thus his determination.

"I'm not going to say anything! Can you just accept that fact and interrogate me using proper ways?"

"…Very well. I don't care anymore."

"Wh-" Suddenly Eren was flipped onto his stomach, his face meeting the softness of the pillow. Trying to get up and word his disagreement, his head was pushed down again by Levi.

"I normally don't do this, but today isn't your lucky day." _Plus you look too damn cute right now, but I don't plan to let you know that. _Levi, with no hesitation stripped off his clothes and started preparing the boy. He didn't dare to let the boy suck on his fingers cause he'll probably bite it off, so he just circled the virgin's entrance, making the boy moan into the pillow and shiver. A lot.

Levi made sure the boy's face was in the pillow, so he could suck on his own fingers to lube it. The Police would never show the boy how he looked while sucking his own fingers, he would be tempted to kill the boy then.

With a few licks, he poked a finger at Eren's hole, giving him a warning before pushing inside him completely. The tightness of the brunette was carved into levi's mind and he kept a mental note to do this again. Even if he didn't know when or how.

"Take…your finger…out of…me!" Eren knew it was feeling good for him, but he didn't want to admit it. He, the boss of Mischief, feeling good because of ONE finger inserted into him by a shitty policeman? If word got out, his group will definitely make him quit.

"But you like it don't you? You are so tight around my finger. Only my finger." Levi leaned over and whispered into Eren's ear. "What happens when my other 'gun' is inserted into you?"

Eren could sense trouble that was coming soon, he tried to get up in a hurry, but stopped when an immense amount of pleasure hit him, making him arch his back and moan out so loud, he thought the other police were going to come and see what's wrong, only to find a boy being pleasured by the humanity's strongest policeman.

"Is here, isn't it?" Levi smiled and stuck another finger in, not wasting a moment using his fingers to stretch the boy and teasingly brush against that spot.

"Stop…this…" Eren could only make out words through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his moans and embarrassment. He knew what was going to happen next, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Okay then." To Eren's surprise, Levi stopped and pulled his fingers out, only replacing it with something much bigger in size, making Eren scream at the sudden intrusion.

Levi covered the brunette's mouth with his own, not wanting his sexy voice to be heard by anyone else. He started going slow but increasing his speed soon not wanting to waste time. _Damn this feels good._

"Mnnn…Mnn…Mnn…" The hands of Levi muffled Eren's moans, the pleasure hitting him was getting bigger and bigger, also pleasure was building up inside him, reminding him what was happening right now.

_Shit. Am I really going to come this quick on my first time? And with a policeman?_

Pleasure was crashing at Eren, each bigger than the other, until his head was going blank and he didn't know what he was thinking anymore, so he let go and his instincts took over.

"…chou."

* * *

"What was that?" Levi was getting sweaty. He hated being sweaty and dirty, but for this time, he'll let it go. _And next time._

"Levi…Heichou…more…" Levi was surprised that the boy actually moaned out his past name, confirming the boy will have answers to his never ending dreams plus his past love, he sped up and kissed the boy. This time with care and love, but still rough and commanding. He could tell though, _the boy liked it._

"Heichou…I can't…I'm…coming!" The tightness surrounding Levi's manhood just tightened heaps, making the humanity's strongest policeman moan and come inside the brunette. Eren's body gave out and collapsed onto the bed, his pink lips still letting out small moans and gasps for air. Levi slowly pulled out and wiped his withering erection. He looked at Eren who already fell asleep due to the exhaustion, also his own seed slowly dripping out of the brunette's entrance and Eren's face still flushed red and looking like a tomato.

"I'll come back tomorrow. To interrogate about other…matters." Levi dressed swiftly and cleaned up the mess the two made, taking care not to wake up the boy. With one last swipe, he looked at his work with a nod, then returned to his office, to report his failure and ready to punch Hanji if she laughed.

While walking up the stairs, Levi thought about what happened just then, blushing a bit unlike himself, quickly hiding it with a frown.

_That was …A Mischievous Play._

* * *

**And this brings the end of A Mischievous Play chapter 4!Chapter 5 hopefully will be out tomorrow, if not the definitely Monday so look forward to it! The story is about to end in 2 chapters *sniff sniff*, but then again, plans change! And yea, view, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**TheFallingSakura, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Mischievous Play Chapter 5**

**HI guyzz! New update! Exciting! Well for me anyways, but hopefully for you too! Chapter 5, Eren escapes! Levi is not happy! Don't know if you guys noticed, but i've started using those line thingys now, and i'm like addicted. I'm always like, "lines, lines, LINES!" but anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Eren slowly woke up, recalling the events of last night thus blushing a shade of rosy red. The thief tried to get up but failed because of the aching pain in his back, making the boy blushing an even deeper shade of red. Eren looked around for that short figure, muscular yet cute at the same time. By now, he knew that the man in his dreams was Rivaille, or Levi as other people called him.

Waiting for Levi was quite boring, as there was nothing to do while lying in bed. You can't really do much when your back is aching as hell and your hands are chained to the sides of the bed.

"Eren!" A voice called out quietly. Eren looked around to see if it was that man he hoped for, but didn't succeed in locating a figure. Saddened, Eren closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

"Eren! It's me! Mikasa!" Eren finally realized where the voice was coming from, he looked up at the ventilation shaft and found a pair of black eyes staring at him.

"Mikasa? What are you doing here! Get out of here, it's not safe!" Eren knew that by time, Mikasa would come and find him, but he wished that Armin or someone might have stopped her.

"I'm here to save you! Let's go!" Mikasa was relieved that Eren didn't seem to have too much injuries on him. Little did she know, the wounds were only hiding beneath the bed sheets.

"I'm chained here! Just go, I'll save myself somehow!" Eren was lying of course. These chains were old, but still sturdy. Even if he somehow got out of the chains, there was no way he could move with his back like this right now. The memories of last night flowed inside Eren's head and made him blush but he quickly shook his head to shake it our of his mind. Now it's not the time for that.

"Wait a moment Eren! Marco! Get down there and help Eren!"

"Marco? He's here as well?"

"Yea Eren! Me, Mikasa, Annie, Armin and Jean are all here! We left behind the loud ones."

"You guys…" A warm feeling intruded Eren's heart and flooded his body that made him forget about Levi, for now. Determination was all that was in Eren's head.

"Yosh! It'll be over soon Eren, bear with me!" With one swift jump, Marco landed on his feet. Not making a noise, he quickly walked over to Eren's bed and started working on his chains.

"Oi boy! It's time for your meal!" A guard yelled in the distance and his footsteps were loud, loud enough to tell Marco he was coming. In a rush, he crept under Eren's bed and Eren pretended like nothing had happened. It was hard though, if Marco was discovered, he would call the other police here, then Mikasa would jump down and everything would just go south from there.

"Levi captain is coming to interrogate you again later, eat your meal and be prepared! Damn thief…" the guard muttered a few curses, and left. Eren was trying to hold back his laughter seeing Armin trying to hold Mikasa back from jumping out any moment and possibly murdering that guard.

* * *

With a 'click' the chains opened and Eren could finally move his arms now, he tried sitting up again, bearing the pain in his back he succeeded and slowly got up. Marco was the first one to be pulled up by Mikasa, then Eren.

Mikasa furrowed her brows when she saw the bruises all over Eren's body, what's more, the kiss marks around his neck made her seriously angry. Eren being dense as he was, thought Mikasa was angry about the bruises so he gave her a smile, "The bruises are fine Mikasa, let's get out of here!"

"…Mnn." Mikasa nodded in agreement, but keeping a note to kill the bastard that did this to Eren later.

"Eren…those…?" Armin saw the red marks around Eren's neck and frowned. He might have seemed pure but he at least recognized what those red marks were. Even though he knew Eren was kind of cute, he never thought that anyone would actually…do _it _to him.

"Hmm? Oh uh these...um…let's just get out of here for now!" Eren realized why Armin had a frown on his face and why Mikasa was seriously angry. He blushed in embarrassment as he thought about the culprit of these marks.

"What are you guys loitering around for? Let's get out of here." Annie was getting impatient as she heard some voices coming from the staircase.

"Yea let's go!" Eren distracted Mikasa and Armin by getting their attention back to what was important, and telling himself to get rid of those marks later. The group started crawling quietly along the ventilation shaft out of the old prison, then the police station.

* * *

"Levi~~Can I come with you to interrogate that Eren boy? He seemed kinda cute!" Hanji waved her arms around in big motions not noticing the vein on Levi's forehead when she said the word 'cute'.

"Shut up and get back to your lab. You have experiments to do don't you?" Levi tried to be composed like he usually is, holding back his 'getting-angry-tone'. After all, he and the boy just shared a night together, he didn't want Hanji, this troublesome person putting her nose where it shouldn't be.

"I can do them later~~ I never interrogated a boy before! It might give me experience in this field!" Despite Levi using a warning tone, she ignored it and just kept walking alongside Levi.

"Whatever, just don't get in the way of my work." Levi decided to leave it alone. He doubted Hanji would actually love a human being anyway.

"Yay! Levi you are the best!" Hanji threw her arms up in the air of excitement, not knowing she might have one of her biggest laugh later.

"Wow it's so old~~How can you actually walk in here?" Hanji was surprised how old the place was, even more surprised at Levi not furrowing his brows or anything.

"Shut up and hurry up." In truth, Levi wanted to see the boy sooner, but he would never say it to anyone but himself. _Is he feeling better? Last night was pretty rough…_

* * *

The prison door was still closed. The locks were perfectly locked and the door was closed properly. But the only missing thing was the prisoner, Eren Jaeger.

"Levi…san?" Hanji asked worriedly, after all, the boy he just interrogated last night was nowhere to be seen. Only thing left was a mark on the old bed mattress and his scent. She wanted to laugh her ass off but she was too afraid of Levi right now, who was emitting the darkest aura she has ever seen from him. The shadows around his eyes suddenly darkened and he seemed taller for some reason. Hanji was using honorifics so Levi is pissed. A lot.

"Ho-oh, that kid really got some guts, escaping right after my interrogation…" _And last night._

"Hanji."

"Hai!"

"Round up the team, we are going to set up another trap, this time," Levi paused. "Capture the shitty brat and bring him back alive." _And I'll discipline him thoroughly._

* * *

**So did you guyz like that? I hope you did! I'm actually really excited about what's going to happen next, cuz i haven't really thought about anything yet, but hopefully next chapter will come out on Monday. If not then definitely Tuesday! Look forward to it! Oh and i kinda want to change my pen name cuz you know, green star is kinda lame...Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!.As usual:**

**Read, Favourite, Review and Follow!**

**TheFallingSakura, Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A**** Mischievous Play Chapter 6**

**Sup guyzzzz! Last chapter of A Mischievous Play! *pretends there's a crowd* Tank you thank you, it's been a long way, but i would like to thank all my fans, and everybody who read, favourited, reviewed and followed this story, thank you everybody!*bows and wipes away a tear* But seriously thanks guyz so much! The next story is not going to be a lemon, it's going to be a plain love story. First time writing a pure one, don't know how it'll turn out, but i'll try my best! Don't know what anime, suggestions are greatly appreciated! Slight adult content and enjoy!**

* * *

"Mmm, home feels the best after all!" Eren stretched his arms as he woke up in his own bed, own room, and own place. It was just then that he escaped form that old prison, and he immediately went to have a nap, which he definitely needed.

It wasn't a long nap, but long enough for him to dream about the short police. Eren blushed remembering the dream he just had, it was unlike the other dreams. This one was pure. Strangely, there wasn't anything hot going on, but it was just he and Levi on a date. But Levi wasn't himself, he was being nice and gentle. But it was strong enough to give Eren a nosebleed. He knew by now, he has fallen head over heels for the short police, but didn't know how they were going to be together. He is a wanted man after all.

"Eren! We are going out to karaoke to celebrate your return, be ready soon!" Jean poked his head through the door. He couldn't be bothered to knock, they were family, who knocks?

"Oh I'll be ready in a sec!" Eren got out of bed, picked out a decent looking top and jeans, then putted on a pair of runners. He couldn't be bothered making his hair or anything, attire wasn't his biggest problem right now.

* * *

"Now that Eren is here, Let's go!" Sasha saw her boss walking out form the corridor, then threw her arms up in the air cause now, she can eat. "Connie don't forget you were going to treat me to potato pies!"

"Yea I remember, let's go already!" Thinking about how flat his wallet is going to be, Connie tried to forget about it by imagining the smile on Sasha's face when she's eating her favourite potato pies. He grinned a little and started walking with everyone else.

* * *

"Potato pies! Come back! Hic!" Sasha's face had a colour of rose, a smell of beer surrounded her. Anyone could tell that she was drunk.

"Who the hell gave Sasha beer?!" Connie yelled at the group, not that he was unhappy but he just didn't want Sasha blurting out her secrets. _Although I wouldn't mind too much…_

"Oh it was only a little, hic! Didn't know she was a weak drinker, Hic!" Jean also had a rosy colour on his face, the same kind of alcoholic smell drifted off him.

"Jean…Marco can you walk him home?" Ymir asked, she wasn't too worried but Jean was still a group member, a family member.

"Yea I've got a part time job after this so I can't…Armin! Can you help me walk Jean home?" Marco didn't have a part time job. He just wanted his best friends to get along 'better'.

"I don't mind but-" Armin's sentence was stopped by a sudden weight on his shoulders.

"Armin! Let's enjoy the night together!" Jean had swung his arm over Armin's small build. He wasn't really that drunk, he just wanted to spend time together with his friend. _Jean you idiot. Not friend, lover._

"Jean how much did you drink? Come on let's go back to your apartment." Not everybody lived in the hideout of Mischief. Some people did but they also had rented apartments, for cases when the base isn't useable so they have a second option. Armin was happy on the inside to walk Jean home, but he used a different tone of voice so no one could tell.

"Eren…Eren…Eren…" Mikasa muttered in her sleep, she was tired from all that partying and she had a little drink as well.

"Tell you what Eren, me, Christa and Annie will escort Mikasa to our apartment. You'll be fine on your own won't you?" Ymir asked. But she already had Mikasa on her back, ready to go.

"Yeah I'll be fine, you guys be careful." Eren waved goodbye at the 4 girls, then at Marco and set off on his own. _It's nice to be alone once in a while._

"I wonder if Levi is looking for me now…" Eren only muttered when a smaller figure bumped into him. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't…looking…" Eren slowed down his sentence after he focused on the person who bumped into him, it was no one but Levi himself.

"Levi-san! Uh, um, well…hi?" Eren didn't know what he was supposed to say, what do you say when you had sex with a police, escape right after and bump into him again 11:00 at night?

"Eren…" Levi was definitely surprised to bump into the boy he was going to capture tomorrow, but now that he bumped into him here, things just gotten easier.

"Levi-san wait! Where are we going?" The emerald-eyed boy was being dragged by Levi down in a direction he wasn't familiar with, feeling a bit intimidated by the force the police was using pulling his wrist.

"Shut up. Just walk." Levi didn't want to waste his breath right now, all he wanted was to lead the boy back to his apartment and do some 'interrogation'.

* * *

**-Levi's Apartment-**

"Heh…it's so clean, are you perhaps a clean fre-" Eren stopped his sentence when Levi pushed him hard, hard enough to make him trip and fall on to the floor. He gritted his teeth at the pain in his butt,then he opened his mouth, trying to word his disagreement, but Levi planted his lips onto the younger's, forcing his silence and obedience.

"Mmm…" Eren moaned into the kiss out of pleasure, his tongue waltzing with Levi's. _He taste nice…like strawberries._

"You shitty kid, who the hell told you you could leave after my interrogation?" Levi separated the kiss for air, a string of saliva linking their lips.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't actually wanted to leave! I mean, no, uh…" Eren's face started burning up because of embarrassment. His brain was slowly heading towards malfunctioning when Levi's words stopped it just in time.

"Think about what you are going to say first." He sighed at the sight of the boy blushing and mumbling words that didn't make any sense. _Just like a tomato. _

"Um…well, if I stayed any longer, I would definitely start talking about my group's location, then I thought about my friends in jail because of me…then I, then they came to rescue me…then, then I…left. But afterwards I missed Levi san!" Once again blushing a new shade of red, Eren realised what he said sounding like a confession. Looking at Levi's surprised face, he knew trouble was heading his way.

"You…damn kid." Levi had to blush. His mind couldn't hold it back any more and he laughed. Eren's expression was too funny and his face was so red! Also the confession he just blurted out meaninglessly flipped Levi's switch. _This kid is kind of amazing…in a way._

"Ehh? Why is Levi-san laughing? What's going on?" Eren, being his dense self didn't have a clue to why Levi had started laughing. _His laugh is very refreshing…it has a nice ring to it._

"You know, if we want to make this thing work, we need to figure out a way to make your Mischief and my police guys accept each other." Levi understood Eren, if it was him he could never forgive himself for hurting his friends. Even Hanji.

"Things work? What things…oh…right…umm…I'm not really good at figuring stuff like this out so…um...I'll try my best to help!" Realising what Levi-san meant when he said 'make things work', Eren buried his face into a nearby pillow and mumbled out the rest of his sentence.

"We could do this…" Levi started speaking his in his captain tone, not noticing Eren's loving gaze at him.

"Eren. Oi Eren are you listening? Eren!" Levi spoke on, but wondered why the brunette hadn't said anything such as a question or anything. He looked and the brunette was looking at him with a gaze filled with love. Normally he would push the kid down and have a sleeplessness night with him but right now he needed to be focused.

"Huh? Yea, right, um, that plan is good!" Eren being woken up from his daydream just spoke whatever was on his mind.

Levi groaned but he looked at Eren again. This time not with annoyance but with lust.

"Levi-san?" Eren backed away a bit, seeing the police's gaze with a strange gleam sent shivers down his back, but also a sign that something was going to happen.

"You know what, I'll organise everything. Right now, you, me, bedroom, now." Levi motioned for the bedroom with his slender fingers, seeing the thief backing away, he stood up and threw the kid over his shoulders. _Things are much easier this way._

"Levi-san!? Wait! Just wait a moment!" Eren surprised at the sudden gravity shift, he struggled of no use, only seeing a week of pain in front of him. He sighed in defeat and went with the flow.

The apartment that night was filled with lust and heat, but the moans and cries of pleasure could only be heard within the apartment. A week later, Mischief and the police joined forces in taking down all the other groups. Mischief had promised not to steal anything from the police, now they would only steal from other robber and thief groups. The police on the other hand had promised not to lay a finger on Mischief. Eren and Levi had started going out as lovers despite Mikasa's many interruptions. And everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Sooooo do ppl like that ending? I kinda used a classic ending cuz i didn't know how i was going to put the ending in words. I think it works well this way too but if you guys have any suggestions or complaints plz review or pm me! Oh if you have free time check out my first translation called Love Me. It's not by me, but my friend, also her first fanfic so support guyz! It's a One piece Zoro x Sanji one, hope you guys will enjoy! **

**As usual, read, favourite, review and follow!**

**TheFallingSakura, Out!**


	7. My Armin (One-Shot)

**My Armin**

**Hi guyzzz! I know it's like 12 o' clock right now but who cares about sleep! (even though i've got school at like 9 in the morning) So i was having a writer's block when i desperately tried to write something, so here is a little treat for you readers! Remember in the first chapter at the very beginning when Jean asked Armin to go to his room? Well here's what happened next!**

* * *

Jean sat in his room, anxious about the blond coming into his room later. He had cleaned his room, made sure no one else was nearby and kept his porno away. If the blonde were to see his porno, it would be obvious that he had a huge crush on the blond since all his pornos were blondes.

"Jean? It's me Armin!" Hearing the familiar voice of Armin and few knocks, Jean stood up abruptly and walked over to the door. Slowly he twisted the doorknob and let the strategist in.

"Waaah~ It's so clean! You actually cleaned your room Jean!" Armin was surprised that Jean's room was so clean. He had seen it few times before when he walked by but back then it was like a typical teenager boy's room. Now, it seemed so different.

"Yea…" Jean muttered in response, just seeing the delighted expression on Armin's face was enough to turn him on. _Jean Kirschtein, today's the day, now's the time! Tell him, just tell him straight out and clear! If he rejects you, face it like a man and cry later!_

"Armin! I-I…I actually..." The taller boy stopped his sentence when he saw Armin's cheeks going redder and redder. _Armin…?_

"Jean…i-i…I'm in love with you!" Jean's eyes widened so much he thought they were never going to be the same size again. Did the boy he like just confess to him?

"Armin…did you hear me before?"

"What? Did you say something before?"

"So you were so embarrassed that you couldn't hear anything or care about anything were you?" Jean stepped closer to the blonde, closing up the space between the two. Armin turned slightly at the closeness between him and the guy he liked, trying to keep more space between the two, but failed to do so when Jean stepped even closer, causing Armin to bump onto the side of Jean's bed. _This bed is way to small for the two of us…wait the two of us? What do I mean by that?!_

"Jean…you're too close…you haven't answered my question yet…" Armin not able to move back anymore, too embarrassed to look at the person in front of him, he turned his gaze and tried to hide his blush but failing to do so.

"I know I'm too close. Why do you think I'm this close?" The fresh shampoo smell was coming off the blond's hair. It had a refreshing smell to it…_like mints. It suits him._

"Because…you want to whisper something into my ear?" Armin knew that wasn't the brunet's intention, but he was slightly afraid of what was happening next.

"You're cute…very…and so…cute…" Jean whispered the words, panting slightly at the sudden temperature rise in his small room. He looked at the blond who was trying to avert his gaze and blushing a shade of ruby. _He's so cute…_

"I'm no that cu-" Armin was silenced by a pair of lips that came onto his suddenly, and the blond's mouth was just open so Jean slipped his tongue inside swiftly, enjoying the strategist's surprised reactions he could feel.

"Mm…Jean…" Armin gasped slightly and moaned Jean's name into the kiss. Their lips were sealed together once again, the scent of Jean and Armin mixed together from being so close, and filled the room which was already filled with the quiet moans and pants coming from the two.

"Armin…Is it okay…" Jean separated the kiss for the need of breath. He watched the blond pant with his eyes half-lidded, his face red like cherries and his lips still open from the lack of oxygen. The man grinned and promised himself to do this again next time.

"…Mmm…" Making the quietest response possible, Armin muttered his answer hoping the brunet wouldn't hear but hear at the same time. As he half hoped, the taller boy smiled gently and leaned down for a kiss again.

"Jean…I'm going to fall…" Armin couldn't help but feeling the slight pleasure and heat coursing through each and every corner of his body. His knees started to feel weak and he gave out a quiet moan to warn the brunet, hoping he would stop his fall.

As Armin fell, Jean seemed like he predicted the future and caught Armin's petit body, bringing his figure closer to his. Then looking at the smaller boy who looked at him, and Jean smiled again.

* * *

The brunet swiftly laid the boy onto his single bed, the bed creaking as they did so. Right now, Armin was just wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans while Jean wore basically the same thing. Jean grinned as the smaller boy covered his face with his adorable small hands, the brunet didn't make an effort to remove the blond's hands because he know they'll come off naturally soon.

Jean skilfully unbuttoned the blond's white shirt, revealing a view of beautiful pale skin. The taller man slowly brushed his large hands over the smooth chest of Armin, causing him to shiver at the touch. Jean moved his hands up and down until he stopped at a pair of already hard nipples. The brunet grinned at the small moans coming out from those pair of cute, yet sinful lips.

"Let them out…I made sure no one is near… I want to hear them…" Jean whispered into the blond's ear and enjoying the shudder coming from the boy below him. Slowly and gently, Jean pinched and pulled at the shorter boy's nipples, loving the moans in response.

"It's embarrassing…" Armin blushed hard, hard that his face was like a new shade of dark red. He'd already moved his hands to cover his mouth, but knowing his blushing face was in full view only made him blush even more.

"It's okay…no one but me will see it…" Jean gently removed the blond's hands and placed them by his side. But surprised when the blond surrounded them around his neck. _The things you do only make me hotter than I already am…_

The taller boy kept playing with the shorter boy's nipples, loving the cute moans in response. While playing with his nipples, jean moved his lips down, kissing and lightly sucking everywhere on the blond's chest. Once he reached his pants, Jean lifted his face up at the blushing boy, requesting permission with his chocolate eyes full of desire and lust.

Armin looked down at Jean who was looking at him back, he could tell immediately what he wanted, and if he agreed, there would be no turning back. But really, he doubted he could stop Jean after how much they've done. Timidly, the blond nodded and blushed again, this time the blush reaching around his neck as Jean took away his belt.

Jean panted as he felt his own erection making a small mountain in between his legs. _Control yourself Jean, you don't want to scare the boy!_ He knew how scared and embarrassed Armin was right now, so he had to try and take this as slow and painless as possible.

Armin was amazed at how skilled Jean was with this. He seemed like he knew what to do every step after step. The brunet had taken off his jeans already, now rubbing the inside of the smaller boy's thigh, making him shiver slightly. Then he went for his boxers, revealing Armin's other self, already half-erect. He started pumping the manhood of Armin while relishing himself in the moans, which were no longer quiet, but loud and full of desire for more.

Jean kept pumping the boy, from shorter strokes to longer strokes, from slower to faster strokes, making sure the boy had enjoyed this as much as he did. Jean grinned again when the moans of Armin were getting even louder, and he knew the boy was close. He started pumping him even faster, from the top to the bottom, then from bottom to top, and finishing up with a tease at the slit of Armin's manhood.

Armin gasped and moaned as his release exploded inside his body, joy, pleasure and mixed emotions flowed throughout his body as he rode through his orgasm. After he calmed down, he looked at the culprit for this, but only saw the brunet stripping all of his clothes off, left with nothing but an expression that made him shudder and shiver.

* * *

"Armin… I'm going to prepare you now…" Jean spoke as he grabbed the bottle of lube he had prepared from a nearby desk. He flicked open the cap and squeezed out a pool of lube inside his palm. The smell of mint spread in the room and somehow only made Armin feel excited.

Jean covered his hand with lube as he made sure to cover the fingers especially. The rest, he wiped it onto his erection. The brunet slowly moved his finger along down south as he reached the entrance of the cobalt-eyed boy. He circled it first giving some signs to Armin, and then poked one of his fingers inside.

"You're so tight inside…" Jean hissed at the pain coming from his finger from being squeezed so tightly. He watched the boy squirm at his fingers inside himself, frowning a bit, he started to move his finger, wanting to find that one spot that will make the blond yell out in pleasure.

"Jean…let's stop…this feels really we-Ahhh!" Armin stopped his sentence half way and yelled in pleasure as Jean's finger brushed against his sensitive spot. The pleasure travelled throughout his body and lingered for a while, making Armin enjoy it even better and longer.

"Wow…that was a big reaction…" Jean smirked and inserted another finger taking the chance, before Armin could complain about the pain, he stirred his two fingers in a scissoring motion, making sure to brush against that spot that has Armin moaning again loudly.

"You are so loud Armin…but that makes you cute…" Jean grinned and moved his fingers slowly on purpose, but still brushing against Armin's sensitive spot so he could tease the blond. Seeing the blond's expressions have made Jean even more aroused, so he pulled his fingers out of the blue-eyed boy's entrance, earning a pair of big, confused eyes staring at his sudden loss of pleasure inside.

"Jean?" The boy responded to his name and leaned over, lifting up Armin's small yet cute butt and aimed himself at his entrance. Armin realised Jean's intention and tried his best to relax himself. He knew now was the time for Jean to enjoy himself so he wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for the both of them.

"Armin…I'm coming in…" Jean's manhood was already leaking beads of precum as he pushed himself in, but Jean didn't care. It only eased his movement more as he moved slowly in and out of Armin's tight hole, trying not to make this as painless as possible for Armin, but anymore of this slow movement, Jean would have snapped and did the blond senseless, making the boy moan, yell and scream out his name so much he would have lost his voice for three days or so.

"Jean…Jean…Jean…There…Ahh!" Armin could not hold back his moans anymore as the pleasure slowly overtook his body and his mind. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if people heard him or walk in on them. Right now he only wanted to enjoy the time they have together. _The hot, dirty and sweaty time together…_

"Armin…Armin…Armin…" Jean moaned the blond's name, when an idea sprung inside his head. In one swift movement, he lifted Armin up, making the shorter boy be in a sitting position.

"Jean? Why change po-AHHH!" Armin cut off his own sentence with a scream of pleasure as Jean thrusted upwards, deeper into Armin, filling him up with Jean's manhood.

"Armin…Can you feel that...it's in so deep now…" Jean smirked when the blond didn't answer, but only moaned and panted words Jean couldn't hear properly.

"What, Armin?"

"you…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Well I can't accept that as an answer…you need some punishment." An evil grin climbed up Jean's face as he started to thrust up violently, hitting deeper and deeper, making the blond yell in pleasure as his special spot was rubbed against harshly, also the feeling of Jean's erection going deeper.

"haa…haa…What did you say, hmm?" Jean panted and finally gained enough breath to word his question. Just then Armin tightened and squeezed the brunet so hard he thought he was going to cum like that.

* * *

"I…love you Jean…" Armin got the words out in between pants and moans, too embarrassed to look at the brunet after his confession of love, he tried to hid his face in the nape of Jean's neck, but failed to when another thrust came sending pleasure throughout his body, making him scream out again.

"…Do you know…how happy…that makes me…Armin?" Jean blushed instantly after the shy confession form the boy he liked, seeing the blond tried to hide his embarrassment, something inside Jean snapped and he started going at it. Hard.

"Jean…Too fast…I'm going to…" Armin barely managed to word his sentence in between each wave of pleasure coursing through his body. _If Jean keep going like this…I really will…_

"Let it out…Let me hear…your voice that…no one else…would ever hear…"

"Jean…Jean…I'm…JEAN!" Armin let out one last yell of pleasure then passed out from the thrill and release he had experienced just then. The tightness around the brunet just embraced Jean's manhood even more as the chocolate-eyed boy rode out his orgasm with a few more slow thrusts. Seeing Armin had passed out, he gently pulled out of Armin and covered the blond's tired body with his blanket. Even passed out, the shorter boy was still panting and gasping slightly to get more air in his lungs, which he desperately needed.

"Armin…I love you…" Jean let out one last sigh of satisfaction as he lied next to the blond. Surprisingly, it's as if the blond was till awake and he snuggled even closer to Jean, treating him like a human pillow.

"Jean…Jean…" Armin muttered in his sleep, not knowing the man was right next to him. His innocence only made the brunet blush a shade of roses. Trying to hide his blush, he wrapped his arms around Armin's fragile body and pulled him closer. Inhaling Armin's minty scent, Jean drifted off to sleep. But he also muttered things in his sleep.

"Armin…My Armin…"

* * *

**...You guys ever get that feeling where you proof read your work and you're like,"shit that's some intense stuff i wrote!"Exactly what i'm feeling right now. But i hoped you guys enjoyed it! Should i do another one for these two cuz they are perfect together? If you want another Jean x Armin, Or if you want a Connie x Sasha one pm or review the story and i will gladly write it! I wrote this while confessing(not a love confession) to my best friend that i was into yaoi. She accepted rather easily. Too easily. So yea, mixed emotions and feelings going through my heart right now, but i still finished it! So like always,**

**Read, Favourite, Review and Follow!**

**TheFallingSakura, out!**


End file.
